


After Midnight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames likes hiding out at Ariadne's apartment.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">cherrybina's kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

Eames barely got away from the gunmen planning to double cross him on the job he had just finished. Still, he took a circuitous route back to Ariadne's apartment just in case he was followed. It was late and she was likely in bed, but he needed to see her.

He picked his way into her apartment and locked it after him. He knew the layout of the tiny place, even if the stacks of art supplies and books constantly shifted from one table to another. He unerringly found his way to her bedroom in the dark, and there was some dim light from her bedroom window, which was open a crack. It was the height of summer in Paris, and she was in a night shirt beneath a thin sheet.

Perfect.

Eames pulled the sheet back, which didn't quite wake her. He slid a hand along her bared calf, and that made her stir a little. "Ariadne, love," he murmured softly, seeing her eyes flutter.

She jerked upright in an instant. "Eames!" She blinked wildly, not sure if she was seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully you," he replied, a rakish smile on his face.

Pulling off her night shirt was answer enough; she was naked beneath it.

They kissed hungrily, tongues dancing together and hands going everywhere. Ariadne untucked his shirt from his trousers to run her hands over his bare skin, and he had one hand on a tiny breast and the other between her thighs to get her ready for him. His fingers were thick and blunt inside her, stretching her and probing her hidden recesses. Ariadne gasped and moaned against his mouth, her nails scratching lightly against his skin.

Eames broke their kiss to mouth her jaw and neck, then moved down to press his lips against her collarbone. She had gotten the top button of his trousers open, but hadn't yet pulled the zip. No matter; he didn't want to wait until he was stripped down anyway.

Pulling aside his clothes until he could free his cock, he positioned himself over her. "Someone's in a hurry," she teased, lips curling into a sensuous smile.

"We can take our time later," he promised, pushing his way inside her.

There was nothing else but grunting and the slick sound of Eames sliding into Ariadne's wet heat. She gasped and moaned, arching beneath him, his shirt clenched tightly in her fists as he moved. Eames kept his eyes open, watching her, memorizing her features as she was overcome by the sensation of him thrusting deeply into her. He shifted his weight to press his fingers against her clit, rubbing hard at it until she came with a shriek. Only then did he let go and come.

She pulled him close and wrapped herself around him afterward. "Stay," she said softly, pressing her face against his neck. "Don't go."

He held her against his chest and didn't make any promises.


End file.
